


An unusual approach

by maneaterfallinlove15



Category: Buddy vs. Duff (TV), Food Network RPF
Genre: A talk between the two main and famous bakers, Gen, Insecure Duff, Love/hate relationship?, Other, Rivalry and competition (only) ?, The Cake boss (injured)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 19:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18430757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maneaterfallinlove15/pseuds/maneaterfallinlove15
Summary: At the end of the recordings and the next day,Duff learned that Buddy was injured,although at first the pastry chef from his program Ace of Cakes does not believe him...





	An unusual approach

After the recordings of the new show Buddy vs Duff ended,and Buddy suffered a crushing and tremendous defeat against Duff (and won the 2 unique challenges),both competitors returned to their respective homes.  
The next morning... The next day,Duff and Buddy were going to record a new episode of the show in a new place that one of them will choose. -Hey Duff! I need to tell you something!- Geoff (his kitchen assistant) told him. -What is it about?- Duff pronounced bold. -It's about Buddy! Apparently he suffered a domestic accident!- Duff's assistant assured to his boss.

-No! Seriously?- Duff said doubtfully,as if he did not believe it for some reason...  
-I see you do not believe it,right?- Manthorne supposed.  
-Not really,although I thought that Buddy was faking his possible injury advantage over me!-  
Before his assistant could answer, Ralph (the assistant chosen by Buddy) appeared in surprise.  
-Hi Duff! I guess you're preparing for the recording of the show and face Buddy! What your partner told you about what happened to my boss was not a joke!- Ralph affirmed to Goldman.  
Thanks to the corfirmacion and the not so hard firmness of Ralph,Duff was thoughtful.  
-Really,I did not expect this! I admitted that I was happy to win Buddy in the fourth episode...! I will wait for 1 week until he recovers!- Duff announced Buddy's assistant and in front of Geoff.  
-Thanks!- Ralph answered to Duff and he retired of the place.

Leaving his kitchen station,Duff went outside and happened to run into Buddy,and noticed his left arm in a cast.  
-Hey! I did not expect this!- Duff said a little sarcastic and at the same time was a little surprised and left his sarcasm.  
-Yes! That is so,Duff!- Buddy assured to him very seriously.

-Oh! I don't know If Ralph told you that I would let you rest for 1 week!-  
-Sure!-

-And how did you hurt yourself,if I assumed you know what you're doing?- Duff asked him curiosity.  
-Well,after I lost in the two challenges of the previous episode,I started practicing for the next week,until I made a bad move,and slipped causing my kneading stick to fall to my left arm!- Buddy answered Duff's curious question.  
After that Buddy finished to telling what happened to him,Duff was stupefied although he wanted to say something else.

-I hope that does not happen to you in the next competition,although I admit that I was egocentric in one of the last challenges!- Duff confessed in front of the baker from New Jersey.  
-So it seems!- Buddy chuckled a bit by Duff's comment.  
While Valastro was leaving after having a brief conversation with his competitor Goldman,although both are natives of that country from US (I suppose so...) !  
-Hey Duff! At least,I know that you liked my lobster tail at the beginning of the show!- Buddy shouted to Duff in the distance. The man of the black kitchen uniform not say anything but did not deny it and opened his eyes surprised. (There was a tweet from Duff confessing that Buddy's lobster tail seemed delicious,while the Cake Boss put an emoticon in which indicated hands raised up,as a celebration or something so...) A week has passed and it was not long before the end of the program,and there were some moments in which they said critical comments or they laughed of the other a bit in the middle of the competition,although apparently they did not know each other personally before. It has been the idea of the Food Network channel or of the fans of that channel (to make them know each other personally and that aside from Buddy Valastro there was another pastry chef...),as a phrase says what was done,done!


End file.
